


Pide un deseo

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo confundido, Ben Solo vive, Birthday Party, Confused Ben Solo, F/M, Fiesta de Cumpleaños, Mundo entre Mundos, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Universo Alternativo La Tierra, no soy buena con las etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: Ben se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo, la espalda apoyada en el borde del triangular portal, los ojos cerrados tratando de asimilar la última imagen que había visto en su interior. Una fiesta de cumpleaños... su fiesta. Era un recuerdo, su propio recuerdo del primer cumpleaños del que tenía memoria y estaba envuelto en una ligera bruma de olvido, pero la visión del portal se lo había devuelto. Los globos multicolores flotaban en el  salón, el pastel era inmenso y su padre terminó sentándolo justo en medio para que Chewie le tomara fotos mientras su madre protestaba y su tío reía. Era un lindo recuerdo, muy lejano, imposible de recuperar.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Pide un deseo

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> El cumpleaños en el que pidió un deseo y se le cumplió
> 
> Mi aporte al evento: Cumpleaños de Ben, del Discord Ladies of Ren. Espero les guste.   
> ¡Gracias Ladies of Ren, gracias chicas!  
> Y muy especialmente quiero agradecer a Luba por su apoyo y su ayuda con muchas ideas. 🤗💞🦋

Ben se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo, la espalda apoyada en el borde del triangular portal, los ojos cerrados tratando de asimilar la última imagen que había visto en su interior. Una fiesta de cumpleaños... su fiesta. Era un recuerdo, su propio recuerdo del primer cumpleaños del que tenía memoria y estaba envuelto en una ligera bruma de olvido, pero la visión del portal se lo había devuelto. Los globos multicolores flotaban en el salón, el pastel era inmenso y su padre terminó sentándolo justo en medio para que Chewie le tomara fotos mientras su madre protestaba y su tío reía. Era un lindo recuerdo, muy lejano, imposible de recuperar.

Cerró los ojos. Nuevamente el Mundo entre Mundos lo torturaba con una de sus visiones perfectas e imposibles. Merecía el castigo, lo sabía, pero perdería la cordura si se prolongaba más tiempo, no iba a soportarlo. ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo dejaban ir? No al maravilloso paraíso donde iban los Jedi, allí de seguro tendría prohibida la entrada, pero al menos al olvido, a la nada, a cualquier lugar menos aquella nada, a cualquier otra galaxia. Sólo quería descansar...y olvidar.

La perturbación a su alrededor le hizo saber que ella estaba allí, era increíble como el suave batir de sus pequeñas y azules alas era capaz de movilizar tanta energía. Ben abrió los ojos cansado, la mariposa mensajera estaba posada sobre una de sus rodillas. Lo había estado guiando a través de los luminosos senderos todo ese tiempo, o eso pensaba él, quizás en realidad lo había llevado cada vez más lejos, más perdido. La energía vibró con fuerza a su alrededor, Ben reconoció el reproche de la mensajera y sonrió.

—Como quieras pequeña, pero hasta aquí llegamos.

Sabía que su única compañía en el Mundo entre Mundos era incapaz de hablar, pero estaba seguro que se comunicaba con él en forma de pensamientos, o recuerdos, que venían a su mente.

_Un jardín hermoso en El Pais de los Lagos, Naboo, lleno de flores y mariposas, su madre le mostraba una hermosa mensajera azul._

_—Ben, pídele un deseo_.

Frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de observar el suave aleteo de la mariposa en su rodilla. ¿Qué significaba aquel recuerdo, por qué ella lo había llevado justo hasta ese portal? La respuesta se abrió paso en su aletargado cerebro.

—Es mi cumpleaños —susurró y la mensajera de Maridun revoloteó hasta posarse en una de sus manos.

_Las Mariposas azules conceden deseos Ben, pide uno_.

No podía ser tan sencillo, ¿verdad? No debía ser tan fácil como el simple hecho de pedir un deseo, la realidad no era así. Pero si pudiera ¿qué pediría? ¿Volver el tiempo atrás, cambiar todo y recuperar lo perdido?

La galaxia seguiría siendo la misma, la Fuerza buscaría su equilibrio, su familia se vería envuelta en otra guerra sin sentido por el simple hecho de ser descendientes del elegido, de ser poderosos en la Fuerza. Y quizás la encontraría, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, su diada, para volver a perderla y comenzar todo de nuevo.

No, no quería echar atrás el tiempo, no quería volver allí. Deseaba estar lejos, en otra galaxia, en otro mundo, junto a su familia, junto a Rey. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, sin la Resistencia, sin Primera Orden, sin jedis ni siths... sin la Fuerza.

_¿Estás seguro?_

—¿Importa acaso? —Sonrió melancólico —No tengo nada que perder.

_Entonces... feliz cumpleaños, Benjamín Solo._

*

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, casi tan insufrible como el zumbido en los oídos. Sentía que todo a su alrededor danzaba y apretó sus sienes mientras sus ojos cerrados se protegían de la luz. En la distancia alguien lo llamaba, una voz conocida y suave repetía su nombre y su subconsciente ya sabía a quien pertenecía...y no podía ser posible.

_Ben... Benjamín..._

—Ben... ¿estas bien?

Alguien acarició suavemente su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el contacto. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar la imagen. Su madre lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Mamá?

Leia sonrió y le acarició el cabello, como solía hacer cuando era un niño.

—¿Migraña otra vez?

Miró a su alrededor un momento, estaban en algún tipo de nave en tierra, no volaban. Sus ojos poco a poco se adaptaron a la luz, a la vez que el dolor menguaba, y pudo percibir con mejor detalle todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aquella nave era extraña, no había visto controles así antes. ¿Qué era ese control redondo que tenía delante?

_Volante, auto._

¿Auto, qué era un auto? Volvió a mirar a su madre. Era Leia, pero parecía diferente, su cabello era distinto, informal y simplemente suelto, sus ropas eran aún más raras.

—Ben, no te habrás pasado de copas con tus amigos precisamente hoy, ¿verdad?

Volvió a apretarse las sienes. ¿Amigos? Él no tenía de esos y jamás se había ido de copas.

—Han cariño, ¿quieres tomar el volante? Ben no está en condiciones de conducir.

¿Han... su padre? Ben sintió su corazón saltarse varios latidos, una sensación horrible, y su estómago trataba de vaciar su escaso contenido. La puerta del *auto* se abrió y su padre lo ayudó a salir, con su típica sonrisa de complicidad. El suelo era firme bajo sus pies, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, ni siquiera el aire fresco de la noche le asentaba. No podía apartar los ojos de su padre. Estaba allí, frente a él, como aquel fatídico día, y lo miraba sonriendo. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, pedir perdón por lo que había hecho, pero no se atrevía a mover un dedo por temor a que toda esa ilusión se esfumara.

_Eso nunca pasó... no aquí._

Han se adelantó, tomándolo del brazo.

—Una noche interesante, ¿eh? Hijo, deberías saber cuando parar, el whisky hace daño si no estas adaptado.

Lo llevó hasta la otra puerta del auto y lo ayudó a entrar. Ben sintió rugir el motor e instintivamente esperó el tirón del despegue que nunca llegó. Aquel vehículo rodaba en lugar de volar. Mientras avanzaban trató de organizar sus pensamientos. Ya no estaba en el Mundo Entre Mundos, sino en algún lugar extraño con _autos_ que rodaban por _calles_. No habían naves en el cielo, no había visto un sólo droide ni seres de diferentes especies, como era de esperarse en cualquier punto de la galaxia, sólo humanos. Y estaban sus padres... vivos. Conversaban animadamente delante de él, estaban bien y juntos. Era un sueño, debía ser otro maldito portal.

_Pide un deseo_.

—No puede ser —murmuró Ben y Leia se volteó hacia él.

—¿Te sientes mejor cariño? Creo que tengo tu medicamento para la migraña en algún lado.

—Estoy bien... creo.

Leia dejó de rebuscar en su bolso y lo miró sonriendo con dulzura.

—Ben mi amor, el mundo no se acaba porque Rey no esté.

El impacto de su nombre lo tomó por sorpresa, su corazón se desbocó frenético en su pecho y las preguntas se anudaron en su garganta, pero el temor a las respuestas le impidió hablar.

—¡Llegamos a casa! —anunció alegremente Han.

Mientras desmontaba del auto volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación de desasosiego. Estaban frente a una vivienda desconocida para él, con un amplio jardín que llevaba hasta un portal iluminado por una luz cálida.

_Casa... hogar_.

Avanzó lentamente flanqueado por sus padres, aturdido aún, sin comprender absolutamente nada. El aroma nocturno de las flores le recordó un jardín parecido en Naboo, lleno de mariposas. ¿Podía ser ése su deseo? Las lejanas estrellas del firmamento le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba, aquellas constelaciones jamás las había visto en ninguna parte de la galaxia... de su galaxia.

¿Y si estaba en otro lugar, y si su deseo se había cumplido? Ben tragó en seco, sólo tenía una forma de probarlo, intentar usar la Fuerza. Apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo tratando de concentrarse, abriéndose a la Fuerza, buscando su presencia en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Podía sentirla, estaba allí, pero era incapaz de usarla y su mente se nubló ante ese pensamiento, hasta que sintió algo metálico alrededor del dedo anular de su mano izquierda: una alianza dorada. Subió como un autómata las escaleras del portal mientras su padre abría la puerta y entró al oscuro recibidor.

—¡¡Sorpresa!!

Las luces se encendieron junto con la exclamación proveniente de múltiples gargantas, explosiones de pequeños y brillantes papeles de colores lo rodearon. Se vio de pronto envuelto en el abrazo de su padre.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños muchacho! —exclamó Han alegremente y Leia se unió al abrazo.

Fue arrebatado de los brazos de sus padres por un tipo enorme, con una mata de pelo y una espesa barba.

—¡Felicidades pequeño Benny!

Aquel abrazo lo dejó casi sin oxígeno, sólo conocía a alguien con tanta efusividad...

—Vamos Chewie, deja algo del chico para nosotros. —la voz de Luke lo tomó por sorpresa y recibió su abrazo con seriedad, pero su mirada azul celeste era sincera, cálida y comprendió que en aquella realidad LukeSkywalker era sencillamente su tío.

Un gruñido y una sacudida en su pierna derecha lo hizo separase de Luke. Un cachorro blanco, con manchas naranjas, mordisqueaba su zapato.

—¡Felicidades Benny! —Poe Dameron avanzaba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y una copa en ambas manos —¡BB ya basta, compórtate!

Otro abrazo que Ben no esperaba ni comprendía. Al parecer, en aquel lugar, él y Poe Dameron, el mejor piloto de la Resistencia y a quien Kylo había torturado, eran amigos. Poe le pasó una de las copas y Ben bebió el espumoso contenido sin pensarlo mucho. Al menos el champagne seguía siendo champagne.

—¡Bueno, alguien tiene sed! — bromeó Poe pasándole la otra copa. —Disfrútalo hermano, no todos los días es tu cumpleaños.

El cachorro continuaba gruñendole a su zapato, Ben no pudo evitar recordar el molesto droide que en ocasiones acompañaba a Rey chillando por todas partes y sonrió. Un par de manos apartaron al perro de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ben y disculpa a BB, su dueño no lo ha educado.

Se sorprendió al ver allí a FN-2187 con el dichoso animal en brazos.

—¿Qué no lo educo? —protestó Poe fingiendo agravio y le guiñó a Finn —Cariño, esa es tu responsabilidad también. Sueltalo ya, Ben no le hará nada.

—La última vez se hizo pis en la alfombra y lo corrió por toda la casa —le recordó Finn, al parecer Ben y BB no tenían las mejores relaciones.

—Era una alfombra cara, ¿no es así, Ben? Vamos Finn déjalo en el suelo de una vez.

La joven pareja continuó con su discusión doméstica sobre educación animal mientras Ben miraba a su alrededor más tranquilamente, con su otra copa de champagne en la mano. "Su casa", si es que podía llamarla así, era bastante espaciosa y acogedora. El salón estaba iluminado por una suave y cálida luz que transmitía paz, habían cómodos sillones repartidos con precisión y varios retratos enmarcados sobre un elegante juego de mesas. Se acercó, no eran hologramas, eran fotos estáticas, con vivos colores y representaban a su familia en diversos sitios. Se reconoció en muchas de esas fotos, sonriendo feliz junto a...¿Rey?

Tomó el retrato para observarlo de cerca. Era ella, aunque lucía diferente sin su habitual peinado y la túnica blanca, pero sin dudas era Rey, reconocería sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y que pocas veces había presenciado. Devolvió el retrato a su lugar.

—Un año más, te estas haciendo viejo amigo mío.

Ben se volvió al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Hux. El general lo miraba riendo acompañado de una hermosa chica de baja estatura a la que Ben no conocía.

—Feliz cumpleaños —lo saludó ella con un emotivo abrazo, parándose de puntillas para igualar un poco su elevada estatura —Oh Ben, es una pena que Rey no esté aquí, le hacía tanta ilusión.

Él la miró intrigado. ¿Dónde estaba Rey? Deseaba preguntar pero temía que alguien descubriera lo que sucedía o que toda aquella ilusión se desvaneciera.

—Verás que el tiempo pasa de prisa — continuó la chica.

—Rey —murmuró Ben —¿Dónde...?

—Rose cariño voy por una bebida —lo interrumpió Hux —¿Quieren algo?

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó ella alegremente —¿Quieres algo Ben?

Él negó con la cabeza, la oportunidad de preguntar por Rey había pasado y quizás fuera lo mejor.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Rose preocupada.

—Es... es migraña —la tranquilizó Ben y ella lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hasta el sillón más cercano.

—Descansa un poco, seguro ha sido un día agitado. ¿Necesitas algún calmante para aliviar el dolor?

—Cariño, dejemos a Ben tranquilo, estoy seguro que se aliviará pronto.

—Pero Armi...

—Rose, vamos por tu bebida.

Ben no se percató de la mirada de complicidad de Hux ni de la sonrisa de Rose. Cuando lo dejaron sólo se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo. Por fin tenía un momento de calma para asimilar todo lo que sucedía. Podía escuchar la risa contagiosa de su padre y Chewie con los chistes sin sentido de su tío, la voz de su madre tratando de poner un poco de orden ante los ladridos de BB mientras Finn culpaba a Poe por la poca educación del perro, Hux recordando a Rose sus tres meses de embarazo y negándole el vino. Todo allí parecía estar bien, nada malo había sucedido.

Respiró profundo, procurando soltar con la espiración todos sus temores y por primera vez desde su llegada sintió la familiar vibración en la Fuerza, temió lo peor. Suaves manos cubrieron sus ojos.

—Pide un deseo.

Aquella voz inundó sus sentidos, llenando de luz cada rincón de su alma. La reconocería en cualquier parte de esa galaxia, en cualquier parte del Universo y aunque lo llamara monstruo o serpiente asesina, él se alegraría de escucharla.

En un movimiento rápido se volteó y tomándola por la cintura la levantó sobre el sofá hasta tenerla sentada en sus piernas, rodeándola en un abrazo desesperado. Podía escucharla reír entre sus brazos, sentía en su pecho la deliciosa vibración de aquella risa, jamás creyó que la tendría así de nuevo, no después de Exegol, no después del Mundo Entre Mundos.

La separó sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y se perdió en su mirada, recorriendo cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, desde sus ojos brillantes cuál verdosas estrellas, hasta los labios que ansiaba besar. Con temor acarició las hebras de cabello que escapaban de su peinado, deseando no despertar de aquel sueño.

—Rey —susurró y una lágrima escapó rodando por su mejilla, la sonrisa se apagó lentamente en el rostro de ella, dando paso a una expresión preocupada.

—Ben, cariño ¿estás bien? —preguntó enjugando la solitaria lágrima con el dorso de un dedo.

—Creí... creí que no volvería a verte.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —protestó Rey a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de Ben —Sólo fue un viaje de negocios, te dije que llegaría a tiempo. ¿Pasa algo, hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Él comenzó a negar mientras luchaba para que nuevas lágrimas no siguieran a la primera. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que realmente sucedía, cómo decirle que en otra galaxia, en otra vida, la había perdido? Necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su calor, el aroma de sus cabellos, necesitaba asegurarse que era real. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia sí y sus labios hicieron contacto.

Una explosión de imágenes y recuerdos invadió la mente de Rey, recuerdos de otro lugar, otro mundo envuelto en guerra, recuerdos de él. No era solamente su esposo, era la otra mitad de su alma... su díada, en esa y todas las vidas.

—Ben... estoy aquí —murmuró cerca de su oído —Estoy contigo.

Él la aferró contra su pecho. Podía sentir la energía pura de la Fuerza rodeándolos, podía sentir el corazón de ella latiendo al unísono del suyo, como uno sólo y cerró los ojos feliz. Su deseo había sido sencillo, un nuevo comienzo, otra vida, sin importar dónde, siempre que fuera junto a ella.

—Te amo —susurró él.

—Lo se —respondió ella riendo y lo besó —¿Pediste un deseo?

Ben sonrió.

—Ya se cumplió, mi deseo eres tú.


End file.
